


Cosmos

by aubrey_writes



Series: tumblr drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubrey_writes/pseuds/aubrey_writes
Summary: Dean and Castiel take a moment to look at the stars. Dean has a crisis.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first anything i'm posting on ao3! enjoy!

There was an unending sky in front of them, proving to Dean once again just how big the universe really was.

  
It was easy to forget that sometimes, when all their time was spent underground, and when they weren’t underground, they were fighting to stay alive, which wasn’t exactly the time to think about the never ending expanse of all that existed around them. That was the time to think about the best way to stick a knife through this monster’s heart.  
But sitting out here, the universe open before him, he was allowed to think about all that philosophical shit. Of course, philosophy wasn’t as fun when you had an all knowing, millenium old being sitting next to you. It just meant that all those questions you had could actually be answered.

  
“Cas,” Dean said finally, the silence that had stretched between them as large as the universe above them. The angel simply hummed a reply, his eyes not moving off the stars above him. They seemed to be reflected in his eyes. “Cas.”

  
“Yes, Dean?” the angel answered, moving his eyes away, realizing that the hunter was actually requiring his attention. With that stare, all the stars in the sky were staring down at him. It became immensely clear that a cosmic force was looking at him, and it was palpable.

  
“Why do you stay here?” he asked eventually, moving his eyes away from Cas. It was too hard to look at him when he asked these questions. He was afraid of seeing the truth in Cas’ eyes before he even spoke. Afraid that the answer found in those eyes wouldn’t match the ones that he spoke aloud. Cas had never lied to him, but if he ever did Dean didn’t want to know about it.

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“I mean,” he sighed, “why do you stay here? With me, and Sam, when there’s all that shit out there? I mean, you could go anywhere in the universe that you wanted. Why would you stay here, on earth, where there’s shit, and danger and just…”

  
Silence stretched between them, and the weight of the galaxy pressed down onto Dean’s chest. He had done it. Asking that simple question had made Cas reconsider everything; realize the mistakes he was making, that he shouldn’t be here at all, that there were much more interesting things in the galaxy, or even on Earth that were more interesting than two stupid humans-

  
“There is no other place as pleasant in this entire galaxy than by your side.”

  
Oh.

  
That wasn’t what he had been expecting.

  
Dean’s head swiveled over to look at Cas, trying to find the lie in those eyes, but there was none to be found. All that he found was an infinite expanse speckled with love. Deeper than he had ever seen before.

  
“There’s.. Cas, there’s so much out there. The cosmos, the galaxy, eternity,” he tried to argue, but his voice came out weak. How could you argue with such conviction?  
The angel moved over to Dean, and even though it was just across the surface of the impala, it may as well have been across the expanse of the universe.

  
“Dean,” hands blessed by stardust came up to cup his face, “you are the cosmos.”

  
And when they kissed, Dean could taste the sky.


	2. Constellations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a sky found among Dean's skin. Castiel intends to explore.

There are a million constellations among Dean’s skin, and Castiel wants to find every single one of them.

  
The angel is extremely familiar with the stars that are peppered among the galaxy. He had visited each of them personally, back when he had his wings. It was easy to pop in; the sight gave him clarity when he was unsure of what path he should take. It was no surprise then, that he found home among the expanse of stars on Dean Winchester.

  
His obsession began before he and Dean had even known one another. The only way that Castiel knew him was in the most intimate way possible, their soul and grace folding into one another as he pulled Dean from the thralls of hell. After he had been safely extracted, Castiel then was graced with the job of reforming Dean’s body. Every minute he spent restitching his body, piece by piece, was one spent studying it. He had never been this close to humanity, let alone this close to the beauty of it. He could have sat there for eons placing each freckle back on his skin, peppered across his nose and cheeks, trailing downward, becoming more spread out, just as the universe did.

  
His thoughts often ran back to that time when he was with Dean in an even more intimate capacity.

  
Before, during, and after they found themselves in bed with each other, Castiel would take time to place kisses to every freckle he could reach. Sometimes he felt as if he could drown in the expanse of them. In those moments where he was most lost, he knew that it was heavy on Dean, seeing someone worship the very parts of him that he hated the most.

  
In moments like these, that could escape his thoughts, though. All he could think of was Dean, endless Dean, forever Dean, until-

  
“Hey. Cas.”

  
The tone of his voice made the former angel lift his head, their noses bumping together at the action. Normally Dean was too far gone to talk to him, but now, it was clear that he was serious. For once, he was able to be pulled out of his complete reverence of Dean’s skin.

  
The look on his face was pensive, a far away look in his eyes. Castiel pressed a small kiss to Dean’s jaw in encouragement, eyes trained on green.

  
“Why do you do that? With the uh, the freckles?” the man asked, eventually coming back to himself, in enough control to actually speak the words. At the question, Castiel let out a soft sigh, leaning up to press a kiss to a constellation spanning across Dean’s cheekbone.

  
“I love them. Every. Single. One,” he stated, punctuating each word with another kiss to another star, “they are.. You. They are the deep complexity that inhabits your soul, that makes you who you are. I used to find home in the constellations of the sky, and now I find home in those that inhabit you. I revere them because I revere you.”

  
And as tears streaked across that perfect night sky, Castiel revered them as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr @sunnycastiel :)


End file.
